world_of_eafandomcom-20200215-history
The Venau Necrocracy: A Brief Overview of the Land of Chilling Death:
The Great Obsidian Wall: Perhaps just as famous as its flippant, frequently absent ruler, Venau is famous the world over for another thing...a mighty obsidian wall that spans the entire southern border of the nation, a titanic midnight black monolith of metal erected long, long ago to keep out the more violent nations of the south. Though now perhaps not as needed as it was all those years ago, the titanic wall still serves to bar entry to all who seek entry into the frozen nation, forcing them to either sneak into the country or pass through the two forts located along the length of the wall, ‘Asphodel’ and ‘Greenwatch Keep’. It is famous for having withstood every attack thrown upon it. ' ' Mortheim, city of the damned: The shining capital of the frozen lands of the north, Mortheim is the crown jewel in the resplendent crown its ruler, the Grand Elder Lich Barkhan, has fashioned for himself and his citizens during his long, long unlife. A city perpetually half-buried in blisteringly cold mountains of snow and subject to drastic shifts in weather at a moment’s notice, its walls built to keep out the ever-shifting mounds of snow from the city proper as much as it is meant to keep out undesirables. It’s snow-coated buildings sparkling with the ever-present glittering of magic and the supernatural, Mortheim’s streets are well-protected by the hordes of loyal soldiers and guards, some undead, some living, all dedicated to the ideal which Barkhan has built his nation upon...the ideal that the dead have just as much a right to the world as the living do. Despite his lackadaisical nature, Barkhan constantly earns the respect of his people by doing things they never think him capable of. Each day, rumors abound that Barkhan has visited a commoner’s general store and bought his wares, that he visited a little-known tailor and gave him the knowledge to improve his craft, and even the odd rumor that he’s returned to the castle to do true kingly duties. It’s ruler notwithstanding, Mortheim is a resplendent capital to the frozen nation of Venau, its libraries and places of learning considered the best in the known world. Boasting great magical knowledge and a high level of practical usage of it, it is not an uncommon sight in Mortheim to see buildings and towers floating about the city in lazy, concentric circles, held aloft by the power of magic. A city of wonder, magic, and learning, Venau is a place where countless beings flock to for countless reasons, and is a veritable melting pot of a city, and one very-well versed in the arcane and supernatural. It is the site of the famous ‘Astral Festival’, where the nation celebrates its founding, Barkhan’s magical prowess on full display as he tears a hole into the astral plane above the city and summons new souls to join his empire from the ranks of the long-dead. ' ' Chillrigor: The northernmost city in Venau, Chillrigor, along with Old Mortheim, form the backbone of Venau’s sea-trade. It’s denizens earn their living off the sea, and the nature of the city has served to turn it into a veritable bustling port town, the streets bustling with sailors fresh off the docks, the smell of saltwater, and countless galleons, cutters, and all manner of seafaring vessels, ranging from the boats of simple fishermen to the massive merchant fleets that frequently make port in Chillrigor’s ample harbors. It is a city alive with trade, alcohol, and a great many pleasures of the flesh that serve to entertain the sailors, travelers, and residents of the city when they are not on duty or working. It also boasts perhaps the highest tavern-per-square-inch ratio of any city or village in Venau, owing to its nature as a maritime city...it is quite the common sight to see pirates, drunkards, drunken bar brawls, and all manner of tirades, disputes, and raucous disruptions throughout the day and night. Despite the odd sight, it is quite common as well to see a veritable armada of undead working the ocean for fish and other catches all throughout the day, and even the odd Venau knight, off duty, out on the waters enjoying a nice, relaxing ocean-borne vacation. ' ' Barkhangrad: A city that has seen more than its fair share of tragedy, Barkhangrad is a city that has been dedicated to the infinite glory of Venau, as far back as any of its residents can remember. Despite the name, Barkhangrad serves a dual purpose as both a monument to the shining, infinite glory of the snowy nation of Venau, as well as a sombre war memorial for all those who have given their lives, and un-lives, in defense of it. Home to the infamous ‘Wailing Wall’, a titanic obsidian monolith inscribed with the names of all who have died in service of Venau in years past, Barkhangrad is, despite all of its shortcomings and tragedies, a city of life and vibrant activity, as well as the main hub for production of all sorts...a veritable city of industry. The main staging point of the Venau Military and the most secure city in the nation aside from Mortheim, the city has also garnered the nickname ‘The Undying City’ from the multiple times it has been invaded, conquered, or otherwise attacked. Most recently, it was the subject of an invasion from the west, the invaders said to have swept inland in the span of mere days, their advanced weaponry laying waste to the villages and armies in their way...they were even said to have brought Barkhangrad to its knees with their power, until a lowly undead knight by the name of Morte, now the legendary General Morte ‘The Unbreakable’, took command of the beleaguered defense forces and held the city with a dwindling army and supplies until Barkhan himself arrived with the royal guard two days later to crush the invaders. All record of the invaders has since been expunged from Venau records, but what is know is that Morte was recognized as as national hero, and promoted on the spot. The city has since been rebuilt stronger than ever, though it still remains vigilant against the ever present threat of invasion...and of the perpetual danger of being buried alive in the changing snowdrifts of Venau, the guards working continuous shifts to excavate the walls before they vanish beneath the snow. ' ' Old Mortheim: The former capital of Venau, Old Mortheim is a city defined by its history. Once the resplendent, shining jewel of the entire nation in the early days of Venau, it is said to have been completely brought to ruin and eradicated, down to every last pebble and stone and ball of snow, by an invading army, before the days of the great obsidian wall. While all records of such a time have been sealed and hidden away by Barkhan’s orders, the city has since been rebuilt and converted into a relatively quiet, sleepy port town, its former nature as a capital evident in the castle, since repurposed as Barkhan’s ocean retreat on some days, and as a grandiose hotel on others, offering its luxurious, antique rooms for a steep price to any who can afford it, as well as its large scale, size, and the grandioseness of its buildings, many of which are empty and forgotten. It is also the sight of the old Venau Royal Library, faded and desolate though it may be, it still draws visitors and tourists seeking to experience such an old building so full of history for themselves. Relatively calm and drowsy despite its size, Old Mortheim is a city of those who seek a quieter lot in life, and retirees from the Venau knights, aging mortals, and similar folks seek out homes in the city as a way to get away and enjoy their twilight years. The sister city to Chillrigor, Old Mortheim is a similarly effective port town, but while Chillrigor is home to the raucous denizens of the ocean as well as all manner of foreign merchants, travelers, and everywhere in between, plying their trade all hours of the day, Old Mortheim is the home of the Venau navy, the mighty fleet docked at all hours in the sprawling military docks the city boasts. While its residents aren’t inherently distrustful, they are hard to get along with for outsiders and foreigners, as they frequently bring disruption and chaos...an unwelcome thing in the city. Its Architecture ancient and stoic, it hearkens back to times long past, its faded metal walls and buildings inscribed with the glories of the ancient days of Venau, of victories and losses that have since passed from memory, remembered only by Barkhan and the undead who were alive then. ' ' Cinderspire: The newest of the cities of Venau, Cinderspire is a city shrouded in mystery, as it is unknown to all but Barkhan himself, and perhaps a few select others, how and when it was built. Lying in the middle of the eerie, frozen forest of dead trees and mists known as the Marrowwood in the western edge of the nation, Cinderspire is smaller than most cities, its residents rarely undead, curiously...and most are incredibly distrustful of the supernatural, though they have never given any indication they are anything but grateful and loyal to Venau, others have voiced concerns about the strange city...how fires that burn an eerie black belch from the fireplaces of the city, thick, glowing smoke curling from the chimneys of the houses as loud clangs, bangs, and other odd noises echo out up into the wee hours of the morning. Primarily the nation’s source of wood and lumber, Cinderspire plies a very effective logging trade, the strange contraptions and inventions of the residents there, long since famed as inventors and tinkerers of strange purport, attracting the attention of many gnomes and dwarves alike, drawn by the rumors of a logging machine that chops down trees by the dozens each hour, powered by the roaring flames of the gods themselves. Yet still, not many other species visit the curious, out of the way city...its location in the middle of the famed Marrowwood, long purported to kidnap and kill unsuspecting travelers, serves to deter most folk. ' ' Greenwatch Keep: The first of two keeps set along the length of the imposing Obsidian wall, Greenwatch keep is the primary entry point and staging area for any wishing to enter or leave venau from the east. Also built to keep watch over the warlike tribes and races of the wild lands, Greenwatch keep is manned at all times by at least two full battalions of soldiers 500 strong, scanning and inspecting all who wish to enter the lands of the north. ' ' Asphodel: The second of the two keeps set along the length of the imposing Obsidian wall, Asphodel is a keep infamous for its hellish entry process, its nature as the main western entrance into Venau meaning it frequently has to deal with monsters from the coalition seeking entrance into the frozen north. The soldiers there brutal and borderline psychopathic in nature, it is frequently avoided if at all possible, the brutal nature of the guards stationed there ensuring all but the most foolhardy stay in line and obey the long and arduous inspection process to enter the north. ' ' Bonehallow Temple: The oldest structure in all the lands of Venau, Bonehallow temple is a massive, sprawling temple carved entirely out of the side of a titanic glacier, its glistening halls and sparkling architecture dedicated to the glory of Molt, the god of death. Countless, mystical warriors patrol the halls of eerie ice, their armor and weapons encrusted with weakly glowing ice crystals, their skin warped and hollowed even as their eyes gleam with a sharp ego, allowing entry to any seeking to pray in the massive, sprawling halls of the temple, its numerous rooms, prayer halls, and such providing more than enough space to ensure everyone gets a place all their own to worship Molt. However, due to the incredible age and mystery of the ancient temple, and the stubborn, steadfast nature with which the icy guards of the temple bar entry into the deeper chambers, it is constantly the subject of interest of dungeon divers and prospectors hoping to claim the riches that lie within, and hoping that the rumors that the temple houses a fragment of Molt himself are true.